Tsuki no Ame
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: UPDATED AFTER A LONG TIME! /Biarlah seluruh dunia tahu, Sebastian. Tak akan selamanya kita bisa bersembunyi dari mereka semua/ Don't like, just don't read it and don't flame it. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, minna-saaaaannnn!!!!! ^^ I'm come baaaack!!!!! Kali ini Yuu bikin two-shots (akhirnya bisa juga bikin yang lebih pendek…), tapi tetep soal Kuroshitsuji tersayank *ditimpuk rame-rame*!!! Dan pairingnya teteup, Sebas X Ciel. Sebenernya takut, soalnya pairing ini pasaran banget n takutnya jadi pada gak mau baca, ehehehe… Tapi dengan modal nekat (dan pertimbangan melakukan kenekatan itu sendiri ^^;) jadilah Yuu publish juga, nyohoho~…

Dan Yuu mengangkat lagu OST Kuroshitsuji yang secara mengejutkan Yuu temukan setelah ngulik2 di om google, 'n juga di album Black Box (kumpulan OST ). Mungkin rada asing sih lagunya, tapi percayalah kalian akan suka *promosi mode on*!! Singer-nya gak asing (tapi bukan Sakamoto Maaya-san, seiyuu-nya Shieru), yaitu… DAISUKE ONO-SAN!!!! Buat yang penasaran, silakan cari sendiri lagunya! ^^v Lagu charanya SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS LHOOOOO!!!! Suaranya Daisuke Ono-san sexy banget *blushing*!!!

Udah, ah, nge-gajenya kepanjangan! *dihajar readers gara-gara terlalu lama 'berorasi'* Ya udah, kita mulai aja!!! RETSU GOOOO!!!!

**Tsuki no Ame**

**Summary : **First love lies deep…

**Story Disclaimer:** Well, kalo Kuroshitsuji milik Yuu… Yuu akan bikin Shieru jadi cewek, Sebastian berubah jadi manusia, Grell Yuu usir jauh-jauh *dibunuh Grellovers*, Shieru n Sebastian bisa hidup happily ever after (?), kontrak dibatalkan, Sebastian gak jadi **(spoiler alert!!!)** makan arwah Shieru (versi anime episode 24) n Sebastian gak bakal mati (versi manga chapter 41 That Butler: Death). Tapi berhubung bukan milik Yuu, jadi Yuu cuma bisa bikin FF aja! Intinya: KUROSHITSUJI PUNYA TOBOSO YANA-SENSEI!!! YUU CUMA PINJEM KARAKTER N LATARNYA AJA!!!

**Song Disclaimer: **Soal lagunya, dari lagu Tsuki no Ame by Daisuke Ono-san, chara song Sebastian tersaiank! *ditimpuk*

**Pairing : **Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive (a.k.a Secillia Phantomhive)

**Rating :** T

**Warning : **Buat yang bingung kenapa Shieru jadi cewek bernama Secillia Phantomhive, silakan baca FF Yuu yang judulnya "If Ciel Phantomhive is a…" *promosi terselubung ^^v*, ceritanya OC *hontou ni gomeen!!!! m_ _m*, OOC *sepertinya yang satu ini lebih tak termaafkan… =,=a*, plus ga-je!!!

* * *

_**On a rainy day, I stood in a garden.  
Nonchalantly, it becomes audible**__**–– the sound of a string, while I entrust myself to this body.  
Red roses.. Let's crush them.**_

Rintik hujan…

Seorang Lady menghela napas…

Ia terjebak, di gazebo taman belakang town house di tengah kota London. Hujan mulai deras turun, dan helaan napas itu makin santer terdengar. Hari semakin sore di London, seharusnya langit tetap cerah. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah masuk musim panas –dan The Season sudah dimulai-, tapi kenapa langit masih juga menangis…

"Kenapa dirimu masih menangis, hai langit…" gumam sang Lady pelan. Tapi ia lalu tertawa pelan, miris.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin langit menjawab pertanyaannya? Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendongak ke luar gazebo. Mawar merah, mengingatkannya pada Aunty-nya yang sudah tiada. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lily putih, mengingatkannya pada Ibunda yang telah pergi selamanya.

Lalu mawar putih, cerminan dirinya, seperti kata butlernya…

Ia berlari ke luar, tak peduli dengan asma akut yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diantara ketiga bunga itu, tak peduli dengan hujan yang masih turun seperti debu –tak sebesar sebelumnya-. Kedua bola mata azure jelita-nya memandangi langit. Langit mulai cerah, ia tersenyum kecil. Sebentar lagi pasti pelangi muncul…

Dan, tepat…

Sesaat kemudian, pelangi muncul diatas kepala sang Lady. Melengkung indah, persis seindah lengkungan di wajahnya. Matanya berbinar, setelah mengabsen seluruh warnanya. Tujuh warna, lengkap…

Ia bangkit, memetik mawar merah, lily dan mawar putih masing-masing satu tangkai, lalu mulai menari tak karuan, kesana-kemari. Dan ia mendengar sesuatu…

"Biola…?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu mulai memandang ke segala arah.

Sebastian, pasti butler tampan itu memandanginya dari suatu tempat di dalam town house dan bermain biola untuk menemaninya menari. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia menari dan terus menari di bawah rintik hujan. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan yang basah tersiram hujan, untuk selanjutnya jatuh tertidur.

Tak lama, sang butler, yang kini bertitel Sebastian Michaelis, datang dan mengeluh pelan setelah melihat Nonanya yang tak karuan.

"Nona Secillia ini… ada-ada saja," keluhnya singkat, sebelum tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh sang Lady di kedua tangannya dan dengan setengah memeluknya, Sebastian membawa masuk sang Lady.

Tanpa Sebastian sadari, sang Lady, Secillia Phantomhive, terbangun, untuk segera kembali memejamkan mata. Untuk menikmati aroma tubuh dan feromon _gentle_ butlernya itu…

* * *

_**If **__**her**__** dream continues  
The winter's snow, the hearth's fire,  
Sleepy breath… Without vanishing**__**,**__**  
Let's conceal this body.**_

Sebastian merebahkan tubuh Lady-nya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk, lalu menutupnya dengan selimut yang hangat. Dan bukannya segera pergi, ia malah tertegun memandangi wajah manis tanpa perlindungan Secillia.

Seketika ia teringat akan semuanya…

Ya… awal pertemuan mereka, saat salju masih dengan derasnya turun di bulan Januari. Seseorang –yang saat itu ia anggap seorang bocah lelaki padahal ia seorang Lady cilik- menatapnya angkuh, membuat perjanjian dengannya, meminta perlindungan dengan wajah yang –oh, sungguh…- memuakkannya.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah, kini…

Sebastian merasakan apa yang para manusia bilang dengan "cinta". Menjurus ke arah cinta gila, ia rasa. Hmph, memalukan bukan? Jatuh cinta pada manusia memang bukan pelanggaran bagi seorang iblis, tapi tentunya iblis itu akan dipandang sebelah mata untuk selamanya.

Dan kini…

Ia menginginkan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjadi lebih dari seseorang yang sekadar membantunya untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. Ia juga ingin merengkuh permata rapuh itu erat-erat. Ia ingin melakukan apapun yang perlu untuk mengklaim bahwa gadis itu miliknya. Meskipun itu artinya melanggar semua batasan hukum, baik bagi iblis, ataupun bagi manusia.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa…

Dan baginya, dengan melihat _angelic face _dan merasakan _sleepy breath _Lady-nya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup…

Ia melangkah keluar, menghindari sang Lady. Agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang "macam-macam" pada cintanya itu.

* * *

_**Aa, if this warm time stops,  
I'll put it into a memory and continue to gaze only at you.**_

Hangat…

Itulah yang pertama kali terpikir dalam benak Secillia, sesaat setelah ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Tentu saja bukan hanya karena selimut yang kini ada di atas tubuhnya, tapi juga karena satu hal lainnya…

Ia ingat, Sebastian membawanya masuk ke dalam town house. Ia sempat terbangun sebentar saat itu, untuk kembali jatuh tertidur karena feromon tenang Sebastian. Dan memikirkan hal itu cukup untuk membuat wajahnya merona merah.

Sementara di sisi lain town house, Sebastian tampak memandangi kebun dari jendela dapur. Di luar hujan turun lagi. Ia termenung, musim panas yang tak biasa.

"Bagaimana Nona pergi ke pesta dansa bila hujan terus turun begini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan betapa sepinya town house. Tentu saja karena keempat pelayan perusuh itu tidak ikut, jadi keadaan sangat tenang.

Ia memikirkan, apa yang terjadi nanti jika saat "itu" akhirnya tiba. Apakah ia akan menangis meraung-raung, memanggil nama Lady-nya yang telah terbujur kaku dihadapannya? Atau ia tak akan melakukan hal "itu" dan menjadi iblis kelaparan selamanya? Mungkin tidak kelaparan, hanya menjadi iblis rendahan yang memakan sembarang jiwa.

Tapi satu yang pasti baginya…

Ia akan membiarkan Secillia terus bertahta di nalurinya –karena iblis buta nurani- dan hanya akan menatap pada Secillia…

Meskipun itu hanya delusinya semata…

* * *

_**Aa, if this finger is touching your hair  
Like a spider's thread, just… sweetly, yet painfully.**_

Malam mulai turun menggantikan senja di town house Phantomhive. Secillia telah bersiap untuk pergi menuju pesta. Sementara Sebastian berdiam di beranda, menunggu Elizabeth dan keluarganya yang akan menjemput Secillia dan pergi bersama.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kereta kuda terlihat memasuki taman depan town house dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sebastian. Dan ketiga, ah tidak, keempat penumpangnya turun. Lady Elizabeth berserta ayah, ibu, dan tunangannya.

"Saya telah menunggu Anda semua, silakan masuk. Hujan masih turun, pasti teh hangat akan sangat membantu menghangatkan," Sebastian mempersilakan tamunya masuk ke dalam, dimana Secillia telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Secillia yang sedang duduk diatas sofa bangkit saat melihat butlernya masuk diikuti keempat anggota keluarganya itu.

"Secillia!" Elizabeth berseru lalu berlari memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Apa kabar, Lizzie? Masih bersemangat seperti biasanya, ya?" Secillia balas memeluk sepupunya. Tak lama, mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Aku baik, kamu juga sepertinya begitu. Kamu cantik sekali!" puji Elizabeth.

"Terima kasih. Ayo, silakan duduk. Sebastian, tolong siapkan tehnya." Secillia memerintah butlernya itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya. Tapi butler itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baik, Nona." Sebastian segera mundur. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya begitu tidak nyaman. Tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh, ia segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu dari dapur.

"Tapi, Aunty," terdengar suara Secillia yang sepertinya sedang merajuk. Sebastian yang telah tiba didepan pintu, terdiam.

"Maafkan kami, Secillia. Kami tak bisa membawanya serta. Padahal kami telah berusaha memohon, tapi tetap tidak bisa," Elizabeth berusaha membela ibunya.

"Lizzie… Haah, baiklah. Kalau ternyata tidak bisa, apa boleh buat." Secillia menyerah. Dengan segera Sebastian mengerti siapakah yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tahu bahwa mereka membicarakan dirinya. Memang awalnya, Sebastian akan ikut ke pesta. Ternyata takdir tak berkata begitu, ya…

"Nona, saya masuk." Sebastian masuk membawakan teh dan kue. Semuanya menikmati dalam diam, lalu tanpa waktu yang terlalu lama mereka semua bubar.

"Silakan menuju kereta lebih dulu," Secillia mempersilakan tamunya yang mulai memandanginya tak mengerti, kecuali Elizabeth tentunya.

"Ayo Pa, Ma, sayang, kita keluar duluan yuk!" katanya sembari mendorong ketiganya secara langsung. Lalu ia mengerling lembut pada Secillia. Dan tersisalah Secillia dan Sebastian di ruang tamu yang besar itu.

"Maaf, Sebastian, aku…"

"Tak masalah, Nona." Sebastian menyela. Lady yang tadinya menundukkan wajahnya itu kembali menatap butler dihadapannya. Dan saat sang butler melewatinya, ia bergidik. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia lebih terkejut saat Sebastian memakaikan mantelnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Jangan hiraukan saya, berkonsentrasilah pada misi anda. Saya yakin ini yang terbaik," tangan kokohnya membelai rambut Secillia dan menciumnya lembut. _Meskipun saya tahu, saya tak bisa membiarkan anda pergi tanpa saya._

_Tapi aku tak mampu melakukan apapun tanpamu._ Keluhan pertama, meluncur begitu saja di hati Secillia. Bibirnya masih terkunci rapat, tapi hatinya terus berbicara. Bukan hanya berbicara, tapi juga mengeluh dan memaki. Tak mampu bertahan lebih lama dalam posisi itu, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan butlernya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi." Secillia berkata dengan wajah tertunduk kembali, meninggalkan butler yang juga menunduk, untuk menghormatinya.

_Sakit. _Sebastian kembali membatin.

_Ini terlalu sakit. _Dalam waktu yang sama, sang Lady meratap dalam hatinya.

Sayangnya, di antara keduanya tak ada yang tahu…

* * *

Yosh!!! Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi juga! Chapter 1 ini baru sampai ke reff pertama, jadi lanjutannya akan Yuu tulis di chapter berikutnya. Silakan menganggap lagu ini sebagai "curhatannya" Sebas-chan!!! *ditimpuk Sebbylovers* Dan jangan heran kalo Secillia dan Sebastian di FF Yuu yang ini langka ngomong berdua, soalnya Yuu ingin menekankan ke konflik batinnya (tadinya malah Yuu cuma bakal bikin full descript, tapi pasti bakal jadi lebih ga-je, ia kan??? =.=). Dan sekarang Yuu juga ingin penekanan di OOC-nya Sebastian. Soalnya gak seru kan kalo Sebastian ekspresinya cuma ekspresi patuh, kali2 membangkang knapa, hehehe… *dimarahin Ciel*. Kalo readers atau reviewers ngerasa strange sama cara ini, Yuu minta maaf… T^T.

Well, Yuu mau ngaku! Yuu udah ngebunuh… eh, salah!!! Maksudnya Yuu udah ngerubah sedikit liriknya di bagian "_**If her dream continues**_", padahal harusnya "_**If his dream continues**_". Tapi kalo nggak diubah, nanti nggak nyambung sama cerita "Lady Ciel"-nya dong! Buat yang gak suka, Yuu minta maaf lagi! m(_ _)m

Special thank Yuu for:

~Mi dictionairia *bahasa mana tuh?* yang setia ngartiin kata2 sulit n ngaco dari transtool, juga tempat Yuu ketemu gudang summary yang unik. Makasih banyak yaaaa!!!!

~Mi transtool yang berhasil ngartiin lagu ini secara general, arigatouuu!!!

~Daisuke Ono-san, buat suara seksinya *blushing [lagi]* di lagu ini, dan untuk penampilannya di KSJ yang gak pernah ngecewain! Arigatou, Daisukiiiii!!! XDDDDDDDD

~Buat pencipta lagu Tsuki no Ame ini, siapapun anda, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

~Buat siapapun di blog yang Yuu lupa link-nya yang bersedia menranslate lagu ini, hontou ni arigatou!

~Buat , om google, n situs tempat Yuu nemu lagu ini, hatur nuhun! ^^

~Buat bapak TB yang dengan senang hati menyambut Yuu kalo Yuu dateng ke taman bacaannya *gak ada hubungannya!*. Pokoknya, makasih ya, Paaak!!!!

~Buat reviewer di FF Yuu sekarang n sebelumnya, thanks berat yaaaa!!!!

Gak lupa…

REVIEEEEEEW!!!!! ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuki no Ame**

**Summary : **_"Biarlah seluruh dunia tahu, Sebastian. Tak akan selamanya kita bisa bersembunyi dari mereka semua."_

**Story Disclaimer:** Mau sampe akhir dunia sekalipun, Kuroshitsuji tetap milik Toboso Yana. Kecuali saya kaya mendadak dan bisa beli lisensinya, hehehe. Tapi 'teori perubahan iblis' aneh bin ajaib ini murni punya saya, after all.

**Song Disclaimer: **Soal lagunya, dari lagu Tsuki no Ame by Daisuke Ono-san, chara song Sebastian Michaelis (dan ya, saya yakin betul soal hal ini).

**Pairing : **Sebastian Michaelis X Fem!Ciel Phantomhive (a.k.a Secillia Phantomhive)

**Rating :** T

**Warning : **Gender-Bend, ada bagian 'berdarah', OOC (tak terhindarkan, hahaha), OC, don't like, just don't read it and don't flame it. Saya belum punya alat pemadam kebakarannya ^ ^

* * *

_**The moon disappears in the deep forest.  
The mist's castle, a person's voice.  
If this life degrades,  
Let's shut our eyes.**_

**~Flashback~**

_Malam itu, man__sion__ Phantomhive diselimuti kabut. Sementara diatasnya tergantung bulan sabit yang bersinar agak redup. Malam remang itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat suasana tenang bagi sang pemilik man__sion__, Lady Secillia Phantomhive. Meskipun akhirnya kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh ketukan pintu yang lembut._

"_Masuklah," tanpa harus bertanya, __Secillia mempersilakan siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk dan menampakkan diri._

"_Permisi, Milady." Sebastian tersenyum penuh hormat. Ia lantas melangkah masuk sembari membawakan tray berisi teh dan makan malam (Secillia terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk melangkah ke meja makan). Secillia mengerutkan kening._

"_Sudah kubilang aku ingin Daarjeling, kenapa kau malah membawakanku Milk Tea?" Yeah, hidung Secillia sudah terbiasa mengenali teh apa yang dibawakan oleh butler andalannya._

"_Minuman berkafein tak terlalu baik jika dikonsumsi sebelum tidur, Nona. Karena itu, saya memilih susu untuk menetralisir dampak kafeinnya." Sebastian membungkuk hormat, sementara Sang Lady hanya bisa mendengus lantaran keinginannya tak terpenuhi._

"_Yeah, terserahlah." Secillia menyerah dengan keputusan butlernya. Toh ia juga tak mau terkena insomnia hanya karena kelebihan kandungan kafein di dalam tubuhnya. Ia segera meminum tehnya dan memulai makan malamnya. Ah, ia tak sadar sama sekali kalau perutnya sudah menahan lapar sedari tadi._

"_Oh, ya. Ada surat dari Yang Mulia Ratu, Nona." Sebastian menimang selembar surat bercap Kerajaan Inggris di tangannya. Sementara itu, Secillia nyaris saja tersedak di mejanya._

"_Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi?" Secillia memekik kaget dan kesal, seakan hal tersebut adalah sebuah bencana besar. Tapi saat ia akan bangkit dan merebut surat itu, dengan jahilnya Sebastian menarik tangannya menjauh, cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangan mungil Secillia._

"_Selesaikan dulu makan malam Anda, Nona. Baru setelah itu saya akan memberikan surat ini dengan senang hati." Sebastian tersenyum geli, sementara Secillia misuh-misuh sendiri. Tentu saja, ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti seorang anak yang merajuk minta dibelikan mainan baru._

"_Kapan surat itu tiba?" Secillia –yang berhasil menahan amarahnya- berkata dengan tenang sembari melanjutkan makan malamnya._

"_Baru saja tiba, Nona. Earl Grey sendiri yang mengantarkannya kemari, tapi ia segera pulang sehingga kita tak sempat menjamunya." Sebastian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Secillia yang telah kosong._

"_Berarti itu adalah sesuatu yang penting, kurasa. Tak biasanya surat itu langsung diantarkan oleh butler Yang Mulia Ratu." Secillia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan meminum teh di cangkirnya._

"_Saya juga berpikir begitu, Nona." Dengan penuh hormat, Sebastian memberikan surat di tangannya kepada Lady-nya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, gadis di hadapannya telah membuka surat itu dan selesai membaca isinya. Yang makin membuat pria itu bingung adalah, Sang Lady yang asyik termenung setelah membaca surat tersebut. _

"_Ada apa, Nona? Apakah ada hal gawat?" Sebastian melirik penuh rasa khawatir. Secillia hanya terdiam, sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang empuk._

"_Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yang Mulia Ratu resah. Seorang Lord disinyalir menyelundupkan cannabis kering yang disembunyikan dengan kedok impor tembakau. Yang Mulia memintaku..." jeda sejenak, Sebastian menahan napas, sementara Secillia menghela napas berat. "...memintaku membunuhnya dalam pesta dansa yang diadakan di kediamannya akhir pekan ini."_

"_Sebegitu beratnyakah penyelundupan yang ia lakukan, Nona?" suara bass itu menggema di ruang kerja yang mendadak sepi._

"_Sudah sampai tahap mengkhawatirkan, kurasa. Pasti karena itulah Yang Mulia Ratu sampai repot-repot memintaku langsung untuk membunuhnya." Secillia menopang dagunya._

"_Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Nona?" Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecut. Tak terbayangkan baginya melihat Sang Lady membunuh orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri._

"_Sudah tugas kita untuk menyingkirkan kesedihan dan kegelisahan Yang Mulia Ratu. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak." Secillia beranjak dari kursinya. "Persiapkan segala hal yang mungkin kubutuhkan untuk akhir pekan ini, Sebastian." Gadis muda itu melangkah ke arah jendela besar di belakang kursi kerjanya, sementara Sebastian berlutut di tempatnya._

"_Yes, Milady." Sebastian menjawabnya dengan penuh rasa hormat._

"_Kita akan berangkat ke town house esok pagi-pagi sekali. Ah, lalu persiapkan juga kebutuhan untuk kemungkinan terburuk."_

"_Maksud Anda, Nona?" _

"_Yang Mulia Ratu... memintaku menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Kau tak boleh turut campur kali ini, Sebastian."_

_Tak diragukan, sepasang orb merah itu membeliak kaget._

"_Tak masalah, akan ada Elizabeth dan Keluarga Middleford yang menemaniku. Tapi aku akan berusaha membawamu masuk, jika kau mau." Berdiri tegak di hadapan Sebastian, sebelum memeluk butlernya lembut. Sementara tak sampai satu menit, sebuah tangan kokoh balik mendekapnya lebih erat._

"_Tak perlu, Secillia. Akan sangat sulit menyusup ke dalam pesta. Lagipula, jangan memancing kemarahan Yang Mulia Ratu, dan jangan sampai kau dibicarakan oleh semua bangsawan hanya karena seorang butler." Menenggelamkan wajah cantik Sang Nona ke dadanya yang bidang._

"_Biarlah seluruh dunia tahu, Sebastian. Tak akan selamanya kita bisa bersembunyi dari mereka semua."_

_Dan hanya bisu yang menjawab. Karena mereka tahu, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara mereka._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

_**Aa, if the gentle moonlight shines on us,  
The lie's fragments hide where we made a promise.**_

**~ Secillia****'s POV~**

Bulan…

Kenapa tiap kali aku melihat bulan –juga langit yang kelam- selalu mengingatkanku padanya? Pada Sebastian?

Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja ke town house dan menemuinya…?

Ya, ya. Aku gila, katakan aku memang gila. Ah, aku harus segera menghilangkan pikiranku tentangnya. Sebentar lagi, semua skenario ciptaanku akan segera dimainkan.

Itu dia, "target" utamaku. Ukh, sejenak melihatnya saja aku sudah mual. Bayangkan saja, seorang bangsawan duda bertubuh gempal, di bibirnya terlihat bekas-bekas cerutu, berpenampilan sok perlente. Sulit dipercaya orang seperti ini yang membuat Yang Mulia Ratu resah. Lihat senyum mesumnya itu! Oh, for goodness sake, aku ingin segera lari dari sini, kembali ke town house, menemukan Sebastian, dan memeluknya erat-erat…

APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?

Oh, oke-oke, Secillia, tenang… Dia datang, cukup berbicara dengannya, luluhkan hatinya, lalu saat ia lengah, bunuh. Selesai, kan?

"Selamat malam, Lady Secillia. Malam yang indah, bukan?" sapanya sembari bersandar di pinggiran balkon, tepat disampingku. Aku memasang senyum menipuku.

"Ya, saya setuju dengan anda. Bulan juga terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," sambungku asal. Ah… aku rindu suara bassnya bila terus berbicara soal bulan.

"Ya, secantik wajah anda, Lady." Ia mulai berkata gombal, aku kembali berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Lord. Saya tersanjung." Tersanjung? Aku malah hampir muntah mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak berlebihan, Lady. Tapi, mengapa wanita secantik anda terdiam disini? Mengapa tak turun dan berdansa?" tanyanya. Ukh, ia menanyakan hal yang paling kubenci. Hei, jangan berpikir aku masih tak bisa berdansa! Aku sudah ikut privat dan lulus, aku hanya tak ingin berdansa dengan sembarang lelaki.

"Saya hanya tidak menemukan pasangan yang cocok. Lagipula, saya lebih senang mengamati dari sini," jawabku, tetap bertahan dengan senyum palsuku.

"Jangan katakan bahwa rumor itu benar, Lady." Argh, aku mulai ingin membunuhnya!

"Maksud anda, rumor apa Lord?" Aku segera menurunkan emosiku, mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah, ada beberapa rumor yang mengatakan kalau anda memiliki kedekatan dengan butler anda, Lady," tukasnya hormat, tapi terdengar menjengkelkan bagiku.

"Tentu saja saya dekat dengan butler saya. Saya dan ia selalu bersama, bukankah hal tersebut cukup wajar bagi seorang lady dan butlernya, Lord?" Aku mencoba mencari alasan, menangkisnya.

"Maksud saya, kedekatan yang lebih cenderung pada sisi emosional. Baiklah, misalnya seperti… jatuh cinta?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku tersenyum masam, ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini. "Oh, maaf. Hal itu tentunya tak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Seorang Lady keluarga Phantomhive jatuh cinta pada butlernya, omong kosong macam apa itu, benar kan?"

Aku masih tersenyum. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau aku akan menarik belati di antara lipatan gaunku dan menusuknya, tanpa basa-basi. Ia mengerang kesakitan, tapi aku tetap tegak berdiri. Psikopatkah aku, huh?

"Aah, maaf sekali, Lord. Saya mengetahui kejahatan anda terhadap Britania. Anda menyelundupkan ganja kering dalam jumlah besar ke wilayah Kerajaan Inggris dengan menyembunyikannya dengan kedok impor tembakau. Dan Yang Mulia mengutus saya untuk membunuh anda. Tentu hal itu sudah tugas saya sebagai The Queen's Watchdog, tapi satu hal yang benar-benar membuat saya dengan senang hati membunuh anda, Lord." Ya, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku harus menemui seorang psikiater. Aku bahkan tertawa miris saat melihat tubuh gempal itu menggelepar meregang nyawa begitu saja dibawah kakiku. Dan tepat sebelum ia pergi, aku berbisik cukup keras…

"Anda telah menghina orang yang saya cintai, Lord. Dan saya tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan anda akan hal itu." Ya, aku tertawa menyeramkan, dan ia perlahan mati. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Biarlah utusan Ratu lainnya yang mengurus mayat pria ini. Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke town house. Perasaanku tak enak.

**~End of Secillia's POV~**

* * *

_**Aa, the contract's beautiful appearance  
will once again tonight lead this heart deeply astray.**_

**~Sebastian's POV~**

Cantik…

Lambang Faustian ini begitu cantik…

Tapi entah mengapa, aku ingin melepaskan tanda ini dari tanganku…

Padahal, tanda ini telah membawaku padanya. Mengikatku dengannya… untuk nanti segera melepasnya. Hahaha, aku benar-benar tidak beruntung kali ini.

Meski harus kuakui, aku mulai, tidak, telah mencintainya… Ia bak permata rapuh berharga, komet seribu tahun sekali, dan semilir angin musim semi yang tak akan pernah kembali –berharga.

"Apa kau ingin melepas kontrak itu?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku yang sedari tadi termenung memperhatikan punggung tanganku. Aku sontak menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa itu?" Aku makin sibuk berkeliling, dan langkahku terhenti ketika melewati kolam di taman belakang. Kaget akan bayanganku sendiri, hal yang aneh menurutmu 'kan? Tapi bedanya, yang membuatku kaget adalah…

…yang muncul disana bukan aku, tapi wujud iblisku.

"Kenapa, kaget?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum meremehkan. Tentu saja aku kaget, meskipun aku berusaha menutupinya. "Oh, ayolah Sebastian… Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas apa yang kau inginkan." Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ia tahu?

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku. Aku berdiam di hatimu, di tubuhmu. Sudah cukup 'kan penjelasannya?" Ia seakan mampu membaca pikiranku dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadinya hanya ingin kudengungkan di hatiku saja.

"Jadi, kau tahu bagaimana cara melepas kontrak ini?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutku. Ia tersenyum, kembali meremehkanku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kamu benar-benar ingin melepas kontrak itu?" tanyanya. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Ternyata benar, seorang pria bisa menjadi kuat atau lemah hanya karena cinta. Lucu.

"Ya, aku benar-benar ingin melepasnya. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melepasnya?" Aku duduk di tepi kolam, berusaha berkonsentrasi mendengar apa kontra indikasi yang nantinya akan kuterima.

"Kalau kau serius, baiklah. Pertama, kau akan berubah menjadi manusia selamanya. Itu berarti kamu juga akan kehilangan kekuatan iblismu. Umurmu tak akan sepanjang umur iblis, tentu saja. Namun, kekuatan di tubuh manusiamu akan tetap tinggal. Yeah, toh itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Ia terkekeh, aku tersenyum membenarkan.

"Ya, itu jugalah yang kuinginkan. Lalu, ada lagi?" tanyaku.

"Yang kedua, saat pelepasan rasanya akan sangat sakit. Tapi aku yakin kau akan mampu bertahan. Lagipula, kau akan kehilangan rasa sakit itu sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat pagi datang kau akan kembali normal dengan tubuh manusia. Setelah itu, bersenang-senanglah." Ia menyudahi penjelasannya. Seringai tajam mengiasi wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Benamkan tubuhmu di dalam air sementara aku membaca mantra pelepasnya. Setelah mantra itu selesai kuucapkan, rasa sakit itu akan datang. Saat itu juga kau bisa keluar dari dalam air, itu bila kau mampu." Jawabnya jelas. Aku segera masuk ke dalam town house dan segera mengisi bathtub hingga setengah penuh.

Aku segera melepas tailcoat, tuxedo, dan sepatuku. Sehingga yang tersisa cuma kemeja putih panjang dan celana hitamku. Aku lalu membenamkan tubuhku seluruhnya, dan 'diriku yang lain' segera membacakan mantranya. Mantra dalam bahasa kuno yang telah punah jauh di masa lalu. Dan benar saja, setelah ia mengucapkan mantra, seluruh tubuhku kesakitan. Aku segera menaikkan kepalaku, menarik napas, dan mengerang keras.

**~End of Sebastian's POV~**

* * *

_**The wind that passes behind a thin alley…  
It left behind the whispers of time.  
Only our hearts will embrace without being broken.**_

Secillia tiba di town house saat jam sakunya menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan lelah. Tapi sebuah suara yang mampir di telinganya mampu membuatnya berlari masuk town house tanpa memperdulikan betapa lelah tubuhnya dan betapa berat gaun yang ia pakai.

"Suara ini… Sebastian!" ia memanggil nama butler andalannya setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Ya, itu suara Sebastian. Bersamaan dengan suara erangan kesakitan Sebastian, suara teriakan Secillia pun makin terdengar histeris. Lady itu membuka satu persatu pintu di koridor town house-nya, tapi tak menemukan sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Hingga akhirnya menyisakan satu pintu, kamarnya.

Ia membukanya dan segera menerobos masuk. Suara teriakan itu memang berasal dari sini, tepatnya dari dalam kamar mandinya. Ia segera membuka pintu, dan tepat! Disana, di bathtub itu, ia menemukan butlernya, tampak begitu kesakitan. Tanpa ada sedikitpun luka yang tergores di tubuhnya, namun dengan air bathtub sewarna darah.

"Sebastian! Kau kenapa?" Secillia berlari kearah butlernya. Sebastian menoleh, tersenyum agak memaksa.

"Nona… anda sudah pulang…?" tanya Sebastian, suara bass lembutnya begitu lemah. Secillia segera masuk ke dalam bathtub dan merengkuh kepala Sebastian.

"Kau ini bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Secillia sembari terus merengkuh erat tubuh yang telah benar-benar basah kuyup itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari sosok dalam dekapannya itu. Air mata mulai meleleh dan jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

"Sebastian, jawab aku, ini perintah, Sebastian!" katanya tertahan. Ia memandangi wajah dengan mata tertutup dan napas tersengal itu dalam-dalam, meski pandangannya mulai tersamarkan oleh air mata. Namun, sebuah tangan besar menghapus air mata itu lembut.

"Nona… jangan menangis, saya tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir..." Sebastian, sang pemilik tangan itu berusaha menenangkan nonanya.

"Tak apa-apa bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau kesakitan begini! Apa lagi yang mau kau sangkal?" air mata itu makin deras turun. Sementara kedua tangannya masih saja merengkuh Sebastian kuat-kuat.

"Pokoknya, kita keluar dari sini. Kita bisa sakit kalau kita berada lebih lama di dalam air," tambahnya. Ia lalu menopang tubuh Sebastian keluar dari bathtub dan merebahkannya di ranjangnya yang hangat. Ia mengeringkan tubuh Sebastian, menarik kursi riasnya ke samping kasur, lalu duduk disana.

Di hadapannya, Sebastian mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Napasnya mulai teratur, membuat Secillia tenang. Ia mengelus rambut hitam butlernya, berharap bisa membuat pria itu lebih tenang. Tanpa sadar, ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang biasa ibundanya bawakan sebelum ia tidur. Kembali terdengar suara rintihan sakit dari mulut Sebastian.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini." Secillia terus mengelus rambut Sebastian lembut. Ia terus menggenggam erat tangan butlernya, seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan senandungnya yang sempat terputus. Saat sosok yang direbahkan di ranjangnya itu tertidur –saat itu hari telah pagi-, gadis itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

_**Aa, even without the world meeting morning,  
this scar will be permitted and allowed to be worn.**_

Sebastian terbangun, dan ia bisa tertidur. Itu artinya, ia telah menjadi manusia (ia bahkan tak menyangka ia bisa bertahan tadi malam dan sekarang merasakan dunia bertemu pagi). Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, dan ia sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya –dan sadar bahwa hari sudah tinggi. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan muncullah Secillia dari baliknya sembari membawa nampan.

"Sudah bangun, rupanya." Secillia tersenyum lembut saat menyadari butlernya telah terbangun. Sebastian terlihat begitu canggung. Tentu saja, ia tertidur di ranjang Lady-nya dengan sang Nona membawakan nampan –yang nampaknya berisi sup dan teh- untuknya. Secillia menaruh nampan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang, lalu duduk kembali di kursi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi sembari memeriksa suhu tubuh Sebastian dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Saya tak apa-apa, Nona. Lebih baik saya mulai kembali bekerja. Anda pasti belum sarapan, 'kan?" Sebastian berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, namun lengan kirinya dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan Secillia.

"Aku sudah sarapan, baru saja. Hei, aku sudah berumur 19 tahun, Sebastian. Akan memalukan bila seorang Lady tak bisa melakukan apapun di umurku. Jadi sekarang, beristirahatlah. Setidaknya beberapa hari ini. Kumohon," pinta Secillia sembari tetap menahan Sebastian. Dan ternyata wajah itu berhasil membuat hati Sebastian –ya, kini ia punya hati layaknya manusia- luluh, sehingga butler tampan itu kembali duduk dan menuruti keinginan Lady-nya.

Secillia menyerahkan tehnya terlebih dahulu, lalu baru memberikan sup. Sementara Sebastian pelan-pelan menelannya. "Rasanya pas, Nona. Terima kasih," katanya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Secillia tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah kalau rasanya cocok denganmu," Secillia menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu termenung, tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memang telah memendam jutaan tanya untuk butlernya itu sejak kejadian tadi malam. Sebastian yang membaca gelagat itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Ada yang ingin anda katakan, Nona?" tanya Sebastian lemah. Lamunan Secillia buyar, dan ia segera menoleh.

"Um, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi aku takut menyinggungmu, tak apa?" Secillia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Apapun pertanyaannya, saya akan menjawabnya semampu saya, Nona." Sebastian menjawab pasti. Secillia memandangi orb itu dalam-dalam, dan ia benar-benar tak menemukan setitik pun keraguan di mata itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Secillia takut bercampur khawatir. Namun lagi-lagi Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja Secilla melihat ke arah punggung telapak tangan Sebastian yang tergeletak lemah, yang dengan sukses membuat sang Lady terbelalak.

"Kemana… tanda kontrakmu?" tanyanya kaget, dan senyum di bibir Sebastian terkembang makin lembut.

* * *

_**Aa, wishing… If these feelings are granted,  
The light's rain, my body, will be completely broken down.**_

"Kemana… tanda kontrakmu?" tanya Secillia kaget. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Saya tak punya tanda kontrak, Nona." Sebastian membantah pertanyaan Secillia. Secillia mengerutkan kening, ia hafal betul letak, bentuk, hingga detil-detil terkecil lambang itu. Mana mungkin selama 9 tahun ini ia hanya berhalusinasi, kan?

"Aku masih cukup waras untuk berpikiran kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi, Sebastian. Jadi, kemana tanda kontrakmu?" Secillia makin terlihat bingung, sementara Sebastian masih saja terdiam. Rupanya ia masih menikmati situasi.

"Sebelum Nona bertanya, ada baiknya saya perlihatkan sesuatu." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih wajah Secillia. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan eyepatch di mata Secillia. "Bercerminlah, Nona. Lihat betapa cantiknya mata Anda." Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan coba-coba bercanda denganku, Sebas..." kata-katanya terpaksa terputus ketika gadis itu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin riasnya. Permatanya biru, biru lautan dalam. Azure. Tak ada yang aneh. Hanya mata yang terlihat cantik dan... _sempurna_."K...kemana tanda kontrakku?"

"Saya melepas tanda kontrak itu, Nona." Sebastian menjawabnya dengan singkat. Membuat kerutan di kening Secillia tampak semakin jelas.

"Kapan kau melepasnya? Kenapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Secillia tak sabar.

"Nona tak akan merasakannya karena saya memang tak melepas kontrak itu secara langsung. Lagipula, saya bukan iblis lagi sekarang."

"Jadi... _'apa'_ kau sekarang?" Secillia mulai bisa membaca arah pembicaraan ini. Berterimakasihlah pada instingnya yang telah terasah hingga menjadi sangat tajam.

"Saya sekarang hanya seorang butler, bukan dari neraka tentunya. Hanya seorang butler manusia biasa."

Tunggu, apakah ia salah dengar?

Secillia yakin kalau alat pendengarannya masih cukup baik menurut hasil medical check-up minggu lalu.

"Jadi...?"

"Aku manusia sekarang, Secillia _sayang_."

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua topeng keangkuhannya. Persetan dengan cairan hangat yang meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Kejutan ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk ia nikmati sendirian, tapi biarlah ini jadi rahasia dulu.

Ia hanya ingin ada di dalam pelukan _butler_ kesayangannya sekarang ini.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kedatangan Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya." Ruangan rapat ber-emblem Perusahaan Funtom mulai ditinggalkan jajaran direksi utamanya. Telah berjam-jam lamanya orang-orang itu duduk di ruangan itu dan menentukan berbagai kebijakan demi perkembangan Perusahaan Funtom di masa depan. Sementara itu, di saat semua orang telah meninggalkan kursinya, seorang pria muda yang duduk di kursi terbesar di ujung meja rapat belum juga meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tampak masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit dan turut meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantornya, pria itu disambut dengan senyum dan bungkukan badan penuh hormat dari seluruh pegawai Perusahaan Funtom yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya ketika ia lewat. Pria tinggi tegap itu hanya tersenyum penuh pesona sembari terus berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya. Tangan kirinya memegang semua berkas, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha sedikit melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Setelah tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu besar dari kayu oak, ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menarik gagang pintu. Sebelum...

"Papaaa!" sebuah teriakan ceria terdengar menggema di seluruh koridor. Sontak, semua mata mengarah pada seorang gadis kecil yang berlari riang. Begitu juga pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang elegan. Orb rubi-nya membesar, sebelum mulai melembut. Senyumnya terkembang, sebelum ia balik menyongsong si gadis mungil yang kini terlihat jelas berlari ke arahnya.

"Hai, sayang! Ada apa sampai anak Papa datang kesini, hm?" Pria itu langsung memeluk dan menggendong gadis kecil itu (yang kini diketahui sebagai putri semata wayangnya), sebelum mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Tadi aku dan Mama dan Finny dan Maylene dan Baldroy dan Kakek Tana jalan-jalan keliling London lhooo~" dengan ceria, gadis cantik itu bicara satu kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Tanpa ragu, gelagat anak manis itu mengundang gelak tawa seluruh pegawai yang ada di sana.

"Azura! Jangan ganggu Papa!" terlihat seorang wanita anggun berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pasangan ayah-anak itu. Raut wajahnya menahan rasa kesal luar biasa. Bukan, bukan karena kenakalan sang putri kecil, lebih karena ia harus bersabar berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan pakaian super berat dan sangat tebal.

"Mamaaa! Aku menemukan Papaa!" Azura, si gadis kecil di pangkuan pria itu berteriak keras, melepaskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya, dan lari ke gendongan sang ibu.

"Hai, sayang. Tumben berkunjung?" mengecup lembut pipi istrinya, sementara sang istri tersenyum lembut.

"Apa salahnya aku melihat-lihat kinerja perusahaan peninggalan orangtuaku, Sebastian?" tangan sang istri membetulkan ikatan dasi pria itu, yang kini diketahui adalah Sebastian.

"Jangan terlalu ketat, Secillia. Aku sulit bernapas." Sebastian tersenyum geli, yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil saat melihat istrinya, Secillia merengut.

"Oh, ayolah..." dengan satu gerakan cepat, Secillia menarik dasi seketat yang ia bisa.

"Auw! Hei, jangan merajuk begitu dong!" Sebastian mengaduh pelan, sebelum merangkul istrinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan anggun, Secillia duduk di kursi tamu bersama Azura di pangkuannya. Sementara di hadapannya, di seberang meja, Sebastian duduk dan mulai membuka dan mengecek berkas-berkas yang berisi data-data Perusahaan Funtom.

"Sibuk sekali kelihatannya. Apa kami mengganggumu?" Secillia bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sebastian terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kalian. Aku justru senang, kalian bisa mengalihkan sejenak perhatianku dari seluruh pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini." Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Secillia yang menggendong Azura kecil. Putri kecil keluarga Phantomhive itu tampak nyaman tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku tak suka mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini dulu, ya 'kan Sebastian?" Secillia membelai lembut pipi Sebastian, sementara suaminya itu berlutut di hadapannya. "Tetapi tugas terberatku telah hadir di depan mataku –di depan mata kita. Tugas kita adalah menjaga Azura, putri semata wayang kita. Pastikan ia mendapat masa kecil yang indah, dan masa depan yang cemerlang. Jangan biarkan ia melalui kesulitan yang kita hadapi dulu." Tangan Secillia membelai lembut rambut hitam Azura, membangunkan Azura dari mimpi indahnya. Menampakkan mata sewarna lautan dalam, warisan sang ibu.

"Yes, Milady." Senyum lembut terkembang di bibir Sebastian. Tangan kanannya terkatup di dada, persis seorang butler yang setia pada majikannya. Sementara itu, senyum yang sama terkembang di bibir Secillia.

"Mama, kenapa Papa membungkuk seperti Kakek Tana?" raut kebingungan muncul di wajah polos Azura. Tak pelak, tawa terdengar di ruang kerja Sebastian –yang dulu adalah ruang kerja Secillia, dan ruang kerja Vincent Phantomhive.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam 6 tahun ini. Sebastian –yang telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya- diangkat menjadi seorang bangsawan oleh Yang Mulia Ratu, atas semua dedikasi dan kontribusinya pada Kerajaan Inggris. Setahun kemudian, tepatnya di ulang tahun Secillia yang ke 20, Sebastian dan Secillia melangsungkan pernikahan. Secara resmi, berubahlah nama Secillia Phantomhive menjadi Secillia Michaelis.

Tak lama setelahnya, Secillia mengandung dan melahirkan Azura Michaelis, putri semata wayang mereka. Azura benar-benar seperti gabungan dari ayah-ibunya. Matanya sewarna lautan dalam persis ibunya (karena itulah namanya Azura, diambil dari kata Azure). Sementara rambutnya hitam seperti malam tanpa bintang, persis ayahnya. Dengan demikian, lengkaplah kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu keluarga kecilku. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri." Sebastian bergumam pelan, sembari memandangi Secillia dan Azura dari jauh. Secillia yang merasakan mendengar sesuatu langsung saja memandangi Sebastian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?" Secillia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Ajak semuanya, sekalian kita rayakan hari jadi pernikahan kita yang kelima, bagaimana?" Sebastian bangkit dan menuntun Secillia dan putrinya keluar ruangannya. Persetan dengan semua pekerjaannya.

'_Ya, aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluargaku. Tidak selama ribuan tahun.'_

**~The End~**

* * *

Oke, ini panjang sekali! Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama meng-hiatus cerita ini (lebih dari setahun, saya rasa). Sebetulnya, saya sudah merasa cukup hopeless dengan cerita ini. Apa discontinued saja? Tapi ternyata akhir-akhir ini saya merasa feel itu kembali lagi, terutama saat saya bernostalgia dengan episode-episode Kuroshitsuji season 1 dan 2. Mungkin sudah saatnya saya melanjutkan proyek ini. Lalu, voila! Jadilah chapter terakhir yang melengkapi two-shots saya! Terimakasih juga pada semua review yang reader layangkan setahun lalu, maaf tak bisa membalas. Tapi saya benar-benar bahagia membacanya!

Soal setting, terdiri dari 2 (atau 3?) masa. Yaitu saat Secillia berumur 19, 20, dan 25 tahun. Dan ya, dia nikah muda, hahaha. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi keluarga bangsawan Inggris jaman dulu. Lalu cannabis itu ganja (cannabis adalah nama genusnya), mungkin diantara reader ada yang sudah tahu. Dan saya luar biasa yakin kalau lagu Tsuki no Ame itu dinyanyikan oleh Daisuke Ono, trust me and Wikia, hahaha.

Last, saya harap cara menulis saya sudah lebih baik dari cara menulis saya yang dulu. Silakan bandingkan dengan chapter 1 yang lalu, ada banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Tapi semoga kalian suka!

So, review please?


End file.
